


The One Where Moritz Has A Panic Attack In Class

by Pylades_Drunk



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Crying, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pylades_Drunk/pseuds/Pylades_Drunk
Summary: Inspired by the time I had a panic attack in class while watching Dead Poets Society, so this panic attack won't look the same as others.





	The One Where Moritz Has A Panic Attack In Class

“We will be watching Dead Poets Society in class for the next few days.” Mrs. Sonnenstich announced. Next to Moritz, Melchior sat up right. “And you will have to take notes on the authors and poets they reference.” Moritz sank in his seat. He sucked at multitasking. He’d probably get far too absorbed in the movie to remember to take notes. He took the packet that was passed back to him and passed the rest to Hanschen.

 

The first two days of the movie were fine and Moritz genuinely enjoyed it. He even remembered to write down what he knew about the writers mentioned. Then the got to the last portion of the movie.

 

Moritz watched in horror as Neil on screen told his dad that he wanted to act and that being a doctor was his Dad’s dream, not his. If he’d told his dad that, he’d have gotten his ass beaten. He kept watching and got to the part where Neil stole his dad’s gun before realizing what Neil planned to do. His chest felt way too tight. He could feel tears prickling in his eyes seeing his own feelings of hurt and anger and hopelessness echoed on the projector from a face similar to his own. He began hyperventilating as Neil put the crown from Midsummer night dream on. He squeezed his eyes shut the moment he heard the gunshot. He then shot up out of his seat and ran from the classroom crying and hyperventilating. It was way too close to home. He slid down the wall across the way and cried.

“Moritz? Moritz!” Moritz looked up to see Melchior and Wendla in front of him. “Are you okay? What was that about?” 

“God Melchior think! A character struggling under his dad’s expectations who kills himself? That movie triggered him!” Wendla scolded. She dropped down next to Moritz and quietly asked “Can I hug you?” He nodded and let her hug him. “I’m so sorry you feel like this.” 

He hugged her tight and cried more. Melchior quietly knelt down and hugged Moritz as well, both of his best friends crying. All three broke down into tears. Wendla because no child should feel like he did. Moritz because someone understood. Melchior because he couldn’t believe he’d missed the signs pointing to his best friend being suicidal.


End file.
